It is particularly preferred to employ Staphylococcal genes and gene products as targets for the development of antibiotics. The Staphylococci make up a medically important genera of microbes. They are known to produce two types of disease, invasive and toxigenic. Invasive infections are characterized generally by abscess formation effecting both skin surfaces and deep tissues. S. aureus is the second leading cause of bacteremia in cancer patients. Osteomyelitis, septic arthritis, septic thrombophlebitis and acute bacterial endocarditis are also relatively common. There are at least three clinical conditions resulting from the toxigenic properties of Staphylococci. The manifestation of these diseases result from the actions of exotoxins as opposed to tissue invasion and bacteremia. These conditions include: Staphylococcal food poisoning, scalded skin syndrome and toxic shock syndrome.
The frequency of Staphylococcus aureus infections has risen dramatically in the past 20 years. This has been attributed to the emergence of multiply antibiotic resistant strains and an increasing population of people with weakened immune systems. It is no longer uncommon to isolate Staphylococcus aureus strains which are resistant to some or all of the standard antibiotics. This has created a demand for both new anti-microbial agents and diagnostic tests for this organism.
Aminoacyl-tRNA synthetases (aaRS) catalyse the ligation of amino acids to their cognate tRNA species in all cellular organisms. In general, each of the twenty amino acids that are incorporated into growing polypeptide chains has a corresponding aaRS. However, it is now well documented that this is not universally true and that glutaminyl-tRNA synthetase (QRS) activity is absent in all Gram-positive prokaryotes examined, in some Gram-negative prokaryotes and in the plastids of some, and possibly all, eukaryotes. Despite the absence of glutaminyl-tRNA synthetase activity, cells are clearly able to produce the Gln-tRNAGln required for accurate protein synthesis. The mechanism by which this is achieved involves the formation of Glu-tRNAGln as an intermediate that is produced by the misaminoacylation of tRNAGln by glutamyl-tRNA synthetase (ERS). The `correct` end product, Gln-tRNAGIn, is formed from Glu-tRNAGln by transfer of an amine group to the ligated glutamate residue. This reaction is catalysed by a tRNA- and Mg.sup.2+ /ATP-dependent amidotransferase. (RNA-dependent AmidoTransferase--RAT). Inhibition of this apparently ubiquitous reaction in Gram-positive organisms, and some Gram-negative organisms, would effectively lead to Gln-tRNAGln starvation and to the synthesis of aberrant proteins and the consequent cessation of bacterial protein synthesis.
Clearly, there is a need for factors, such as the novel compounds of the invention, that have a present benefit of being useful to screen compounds for antibiotic activity. Such factors are also useful to determine their role in pathogenesis of infection, dysfunction and disease. There is also a need for identification and characterization of such factors and their antagonists and agonists which can play a role in preventing, ameliorating or correcting infections, dysfunctions or diseases.
The polypeptides of the invention have amino acid sequence homology to a known ORF slr0033 from nucleotide entry accession number D64006 from Synechocystis sp. (strain:PCC6803) protein.